Tek Jansen
Tek Jansen is a character featured on The Colbert Report and in a comic book series published by Oni Press. Jansen originated as a recurring joke in the form of a supposed self-published science fiction novel on the Report, reportedly as a parody of Bill O'Reilly's 1998 novel, Those Who Trespass.Wu, Annie (July 26, 2006). Stephen Colbert's comic book adventures. TV Squad. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. The character later appeared on the show in a series of animated shorts entitled Stephen Colbert Presents Stephen Colbert's Alpha Squad 7: A Tek Jansen Adventure, with Jansen voiced by Stephen Colbert, and in 2007 became the protagonist of a six-part comic series. An agent for the elite Alpha Squad 7, Jansen is portrayed as heroic, powerful and irresistible to women: essentially, he is an idealized version of the Report's host, who supposedly created him. Appearances Fictional novel Jansen was introduced on The Colbert Report on the October 26, 2005 episode as the protagonist of Stephen Colbert's fictitious self-published 1,800 page novel, Stephen Colbert's Alpha Squad 7: Lady Nocturne: A Tek Jansen Adventure.The Colbert Report. Episode 1007. October 26, 2005. The novel became a recurring joke, with Colbert occasionally discussing the manuscript and reading passages while lamenting that no publisher has distributed the book yet. Although a copy of the novel was seen on the show and at the Stephen Colbert Museum and Gift Shop in Tuscumbia, Colbert County, Alabama; the latter copy was merely blank pages. A number of chapters were made available on the show's official website, ColbertNation.com. In the show's April 3, 2008 episode, Colbert claimed that a total of twenty publishers had turned down the novel. Animated series On August 8, 2006, the Report debuted a series of three to four minute-long animated shorts entitled Stephen Colbert Presents: Stephen Colbert's Alpha Squad 7: The New Tek Jansen Adventures, allegedly in response to a lack of publisher interest in the novel.The Colbert Report. Episode 2012. August 8, 2006. Jansen is voiced by Colbert himself. Season One The first six episodes were designed, animated, and produced by J.J. Sedelmaier Productions.Bynum, Aaron (October 1, 2007). FlickerLab Works on "Tek Jansen" Animation. Animation Insider. Retrieved on 2007-10-15. They tend to be formulaic in nature, regularly working in Jansen's signature exclamations (such as "Solar Plexus!" and "Parum-pum!") and reference to his having had "hundreds of girlfriends". Jansen typically both saves the day and seduces every woman in the story, villains included, and the episode invariably ends on a cliffhanger with a naked Jansen in mortal danger. The entire first season was included in a bonus disc accompanying copies of the The Best of The Colbert Report.A word on the "Best of The Colbert Report" bonus disc. No Fact Zone. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. Season Two On September 12, 2007, the Report debuted the first of a projected eight new Tek Jansen episodes. This second series, which is being produced by FlickerLab, covers the early history of Jansen, from his humble beginnings as a young, physically awkward space dog vendor. Unlike Series One, which has little to no continuity between episodes, Series Two follows a continuous narrative. Comics On June 24 2006, Comedy Central announced that Oni Press would publish a five-part comic book adaptation of the Tek Jansen novel as Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen Adventures, a multi-part series of comics.Comedy Central Insider, "Hey Kids, Colbert Comics!" 24 July 2006Oni Press Buzz, "Oni to publish Stephen Colbert's TEK JANSEN & ALPHA SQUAD 7 comics!", 4 August 2006 The first issue was published on July 11, 2007. The second had been scheduled for a December 26, 2007 release,OniPress.com: Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen, issue 2. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. but has been delayed due to the Writers Guild of America strike.More “Tek Jansen” comic news, and EXCLUSIVE sneak pics!. No Fact Zone. Retrieved on 2008-01-10. It was finally released on July 2, 2008. Issue 3 was released on August 3, 2008. Each comic has two stories, the first one—written by John Layman and Tom Peyer, with art by Scott Chantler—part of an ongoing serialized story, and the second one—written by Jim Massey with art by Robbi Rodriguez—a stand alone "backup story". Colbert and his staff were very involved in guiding the style of both the writing and the artwork. Artist Scott Chantler recalls that it was assumed the comics would follow the "animated" look of the cartoons, however Colbert wanted a more serious dramatic tone "that played it as straight as he does on the show", and the artwork was toned down to suit this theme. Chantler describes the style as similar to that of a space adventure comic from the early 1960s: "heroic and dramatic, but still appealing and fun, and funny in spite of itself. The theory I'm going on is that this is a cool old comic of which the animated segments are silly Saturday morning versions (even though the reverse is actually true)".Chantler, Scott (April 3, 2007). EXCLUSIVE! Interview with Scott Chantler (Illustrator, “Tek Jansen” miniseries), Part 2. No Fact Zone. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. Writers John Layman and Tom Peyer also recall having to tone down Jansen's character, whom they initially wrote as "Stephen Colbert in space", with "a robot eagle sidekick and he was going after alien bears". Of Colbert's contributions, Jim Massey says the most influential was his desire that the comics not contain any reference to present-day Earth.Bierly, Mandi. First Look: 'Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen'. EW.com. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. Fictional biography In his youth, Tek Jansen was a shy and physically awkward space-dog vendor who worked at sport and political venues and had never even had a single girlfriend. However, after inadvertently learning of his future nemesis Thurmond Chang's sinister plans to take over the universe and witnessing the murder of the Alpha Squad agent sent to stop him, Jansen found himself unexpectedly plunged into a new adventure. In his dying moments, the Alpha Squad agent handed Tek his nano fiche with instructions to deliver it to Alpha Squad headquarters, thus setting him on a new path. From these humble beginnings, Jansen has become an elite agent who has had hundreds of girlfriends. He has wrestled with numerous villains, and continues to face off against Thurmond Chang and "those affiliated with the Thurmond Chang Gang". He also appears at one point to have had a sidekick, Porpy the "zany" space porpoise. Characteristics Described by some reviewers as a "Mary Sue",Review: Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen #1 (of 5). Ain't It Cool News. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. Jansen is essentially an idealized version of Colbert's character. The cover of the fictitious novel depicts Colbert (wearing a space suit) as Jansen, and Colbert also provides the character's voice in the animated series. The animated series frequently mentions the fact that Jansen has "obviously had hundreds of girlfriends", and he invariably seduces and beds every woman he encounters, including his enemies. The theme song, which debuted on November 8, 2006, describes Jansen as a "super awesome spectacular ultra-spy", and further notes that his "exciting exploits would sell millions of books".The Colbert Report. Episode 2141. November 8, 2006. Chantler says he attempts to draw Jansen "as if he were the most confident man in the universe" and that "this is a character who's convinced he's right about everything". Although his behavior is regularly a source of comedy, Jansen has no sense of humor about himself and is rarely seen to smile in either the animated series or the comics.Chantler, Scott (April 5, 2007). EXCLUSIVE! Interview with Scott Chantler (Illustrator, “Tek Jansen” miniseries), Part 3. No Fact Zone. Retrieved on 2007-12-09. The only exception in the animated series was a two-second laugh with a pair of Jansen's subordinates in the second episode of the first series, with a comically abrupt ending. References External links *Tek Jansen videos at Comedy Central *Tek Jansen "novel" chapters at Colbert Nation *Randal C. Jarrell, Managing Editor of Oni Press, comments on the paper stock used for the Tek Jansen comics Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2007 comic debuts Category:Oni Press titles Category:The Colbert Report Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Comics based on television programs Category:Parodies Category:Comic science fiction Category:Comedy Central cartoons